Beautifully Possessed
by feaashley
Summary: Miriam Carson was a happy and smart teenager until a fatal accident happens causing both of her kidneys to fail her. Annabel Levins decides to donate on of her kidneys to the dying teen not knowing that she is headed toward a deadly road herself.
1. Falling and Running

**Story #2 of the series.**

**L.J. Smith owns The Night world.**

**Miriam POV**

Horseback riding. The best thing in the world. I loved the breeze I got when my horse would run fast. Or how calm I would get after riding her.

It was already getting dark and mom would be getting worried if I don't arrive home soon. I picked up my sketchbook and colored pencil case. I loved art. But I could never be able to pauint the night sky, or even draw the moon. My window won't cut it, I had to be outside in order to feel my 'artistic juices' flowing.

I tied my almost shoulder length ash-blonde hair **(AN 1****st**** clue)** that was wavy and very hard to keep it tied.

"Come on hazelnut, let's go." I patted my horse. I called her hazelnut because she had the color of hazel and caramel. But hazelnut sounds better.

Hazelnut snorted. She was a wild horse so I had to be careful with her. But she was so kind and protective of me.

I gathered my things and slipped them into my backpack. I then began to get on top of hazelnut and motioned her to start riding.

She sassily obliged. Oh hazelnut you sassy pants.

We kept riding for quite a while until she stopped. I was a bit confused. "Hazelnut let's go!" I nudged.

She didn't move.

Instead she started to fidget.

"Hazelnut come on! We got to go." I informed lamely.

She just fidgeted. I had to get down and she went insane. As if she wanted me still on her. I waved her off and looked around. Nothing.

"See?" I motioned to the surrounding darkness. "Nothing. Nothing is there hazelnut."

I got back up on my horse and nudged her a bit hard. "Come on!" hazelnut obliged.

But there was something wrong. It was as if she were trying to run away from something.

"Hazelnut what's wrong?" I shouted over the strong winds that surrounded us. Hazelnut just ran faster.

"Hazelnut!" I yelled. "There's nothing there! What's wrong?" she kept running.

Suddenly she stopped and stood on her hind legs. I didn't see it coming.

"Hazelnut no!" I cried and fell off of her into a black haze.

**Annabel POV**

Being 16 and able to sneak into a club was just fabulous. I had on a tight black dress that was a bit short for my 5'7 height. I had my fiery red hair tied up into a ponytail that made me look older. **(AN 1****st**** clue)**

I was dancing uncontrollably with my best friend Serena. We both had a blast dancing. We danced until our feet felt like jelly and our sides hurt.

We both sat down and I had a couple drinks while Serena wasn't going to drink since she was going to drive us home. I was very grateful for that.

We stayed at the club for about 3 hours when we got tired of it. Serena had to carry me halfway to the car until I passed out.

_**20 minutes later**_

"Annabel I have to drop you off here." Serena said. I rubbed my head, "yeah alright. Thanks again." I mumbled.

"See ya!" she waved. I just stood there like an idiot and started to walk on my block.

It wasn't even 10 minutes until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, no one.

I tried to focus. This neighborhood had a neighborhood watch. They wouldn't let me get hurt or something. Would they?

It was hard for me to focus since my vision was getting blurred. The footsteps weren't helping me stay calm since they became louder.

I turned around and saw no one behind me. Freaking out really bad, I began to run toward my house and failed because of my stilettos. I fell a couple times but managed to make it to my house.

I was on the porch and saw a shadow behind me. I whipped around and saw fangs.

Fangs and a pale face was all I saw.

My eyes became green with a glint of silver in them. My eyes always had a silver glint if I was happy, upset, angry, or in this case afraid.

The man who owned the fangs gave me a frightened look. "No. it can't be." he stammered. "No. No." I was too confused to even realize that he was looking at my eyes.

"The famous human hunter has a hybrid daughter?"

And that's when I passed out.

**Sorry it's a bit shitty. My head kind of hurts. Review? **


	2. Piercing Pain and Hangovers

**L.J. Smith owns the Night world.**

**Miriam POV**

My head hurts. It hurts too much. I tossed and turn but it only made the pain worse. Or at least my kind of pain.

I opened my eyes and immediately knew I wasn't in my beige room. I was in a white room. A hospital?

I sat up and looked around. What in the world?

Suddenly, a doctor came in. and a pretty young looking one too.

"Hello I'm Dr. Quinn. How are you feeling?" he had dark eyes and hair. He seemed more of a predator rather than a doctor. I'll admit he was handsome but something seemed off about him. Either way I won't press on it.

"My head hurts." Was all I said. He looked up at me, "that seems reasonable seeing how you fell of your horse and busted your head up a bit. However I am concerned about your memory."

"I remember everything. My head just hurts." I felt a tight pain on my stomach and my arm reacted immediately and clutched it. "ouch!" I whimpered.

Dr. Quinn looked worried. "Stomach pain?" I nodded. "It pierced a bit. But I'll live." He seemed to have laughed. As if it were an insider joke, huh weirdo.

"Well since your memory seems fine from the looks of it. I'd say you're pretty lucky, most people would've fell into a coma, or worse, died. Maybe even paralyzed of not dead."

I gave him a frightened look.

"However, it seems that you just have a small bruise on your head and stomach pain?" he looked at me for confirmation and I quickly nodded.

"Well let me look into that stomach pain rather quickly and I'll be back shortly."

"Alright. Thank you Dr. Quinn." He smiled at me and left.

It wasn't even a minute that had passed by when I needed to pee. I stood up and quickly made my way to the bathroom.

Once I was done, I walked back to my bed when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I clutched it with both arms and whimpered in pain.

No help. It only made my pain worse.

I struggled to get into my bed. Where's my mother?

The pain began to worsen by the minute and soon enough I was in fetus position whimpering and almost in tears.

Thank God that Dr. Quinn rushed in and quickly helped me up. I was cradled into the bed and he rushed to get me some pain killers.

"I need to take an x-ray on you." He stated flatly. I just complied. "Alright. But I want a girl doctor."

His serious expression faded into a small smile. "Of course."

The nurse was really nice, her name was Hannah. She was really pretty even with her rose colored birthmark.

"What's your name sweetie?" she voiced softly to me.

"Miriam. But my friends call me Mere." Hannah nodded, "may I call you Mere?"

"I don't mind." I really didn't, she was really friendly towards me so I didn't mind.

After the x-rays, Dr. Quinn came into my room after discussing with my mother who was at work because she couldn't afford to miss another day. I sighed. "What is it?"

Dr. Quinn gave me a grave look, "it seems to me that both of your kidneys have stopped working. We need to find you a donor soon. Otherwise…" he traveled off.

I could be on life support. But what happens once my mother couldn't pay for it anymore…

I would die.

**Annabel POV**

I woke up from my sleep in my room, with my body faced down. Surprise surprise. But what the hell was that that I imagined last night? I remembered a really good-looking guy with a pale face and fangs?

I was stunned. No way did I actually see that in real life. I was just too buzzed.

I got up and realized that it was Saturday morning and both of my parents went on a business trip while my little brother was probably at Uncle Jeffery's house.

However I don't remember walking inside the house and crashing onto my bed. Come to think of it, the only thing I remembered was that 'vampire'?

Like I said, or thought, I was just too buzzed.

Speaking of buzzed, I feel uneasy. Like if I wanted to…

Soon enough I was gagging into the toilet for about 10 minutes. Oh God that was gross.

I kept panting at the lack of breathing that I had for about 10 minutes.

Once I was done gagging I decided to clean up and shower. And man did that shower felt like heaven in a bathroom. Or at least that's what I thought.

I quickly got out of the shower and wrapped myself into my towel and power walked to my room since the cold breeze from the house was making me freeze.

I decided to slither in some black fuzzy shorts and a navy blue band shirt of "The Beatles" loose long sleeve.

I put my hair in a messy bun and decided to put some makeup on so that I didn't look so hung over still.

What am I doing with myself? I mean I really don't have any good future coming towards me. I wasn't brilliant like this sophomore Miriam, or as artsy as Rebecca. I honestly don't see myself as anything heroic or great. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a fiery red headed girl with wispy curls that were half damped with water and put up in a messy bun. And green gem-like eyes **(AN 2****nd**** clue!) **that always included a sliver of silver in them whenever I felt emotion that got my heart racing. And my pale skin didn't actually help with my hang over as well.

I sighed, I have no future. I trudged out of my room and deiced to order pizza and watch a good movie on ABC **(AN I do not own ABC. Obviously.)** since it was 'Movie Maniac Marathon' or whatever they called it.

I literally spent about 3 hours just sitting back and wasting time as life goes by.

When will my life begin?

**Lol I used that quote from Tangled. (x Which I do not own either. **

**Review?**


	3. Restaurants and Paper Forms

**L.J. Smith owns the Night world.**

**Miriam POV**

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find a donor soon." Mom soothed. I couldn't focus. I couldn't think straight.

I was going to die.

But what was worse? The fact that I have no hope? Or the fact that I'm adopted.

That's right, I'm adopted. But I wasn't angry, I was sad. I mean, my original parents didn't want me. but God gave me someone who did.

And I will be thankful for that.

I see my mother fiddling with her cellphone.

"What are you doing?"

She looked at me, "I'm going to make a call." She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Umm okay." I said a bit confused but I dismissed it.

**Katherine (Miriam's Mother POV)**

I was a bit nervous to call but I had to. For Miriam's sake.

I dialed their number.

It rang 3 times when a woman answered.

"Hello?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes is this Mary-Lynnette Redfern-Carter?"

"Maybe. Who is this?"

"Katherine Carson."

"Katherine? I don't know a Katherine."

I took a deep breath, "I am the woman who adopted your daughter 15 years ago."

I heard a small gasp on the other side of the line. "Oh. Umm. Yes?"

I hesitated a bit, "I need your help…."

**Miriam POV**

I was awoken by my mother who gave me a sad look.

"What happened now?" I asked.

"Nothing sweetie, but I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Her name is Mary-Lynnette."

"Why?"

"She's wanted to meet you. We used to work together until I moved away. She's anxious to finally meet you though."

"Oh alright. When?"

"In an hour or so. Why don't we leave and get ready?" she had a smile on her face. She looked like she'd been through hell.

"Sure." We both asked Dr. Quinn if we may leave for 3 hours. He nodded his head in agreement, though he was hesitant at first.

"May I know why?" Dr. Quinn asked me while my mother went home to fetch me some clothing.

"I'm going to meet a friend of hers. Mary-Lynnette I think."

Dr. Quinn looked even paler than he already was. "Umm Redfern?"

"I don't know." Dr. Quinn's face fell a bit. "Oh."

"Why? Do you know a Mary-Lynnette?"

"Yes."

"Oh… well maybe I can meet her too." My mother came in after I said that and motioned me to come with her to get changed.

I didn't miss hearing Dr. Quinn's reply, "yeah. Maybe you can."

_**One Hour Later**_

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, I was a bit nervous. I mean I shouldn't be. I always meet my mother's friends a lot.

But then why am I feeling this way?

Taking a deep breath, I looked out at the window at the scenery on the side of me.

I was wearing black skinnies with a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with an elephant on the front of it. I was also wearing my tanned cowboy boots.

My hair on the other hand, was actually presentable. My short ash-blonde wavy hair almost reaching my shoulders and was parted down the middle and my dark blue eyes contrasting with my slightly tanned skin.

"We're here." My mother said nervously. I nodded and got down from the car and looked at the fancy restaurant in front of me.

"We're having lunch?" I turned to mom. She nodded, "only for a bit. We need to take you back to the hospital when you get nauseous alright. I don't want you to pass out on the spot."

I nodded.

We walked inside the restaurant while I looked at the designs. It looked like at Italian restaurant from what I can see.

"Come on Miriam, she's here."

I followed my mother trying not to vomit from my stomach doing flips and flops all around.

When we got to our table, I saw a beautiful woman with dark blue eyes and long dark brown wavy hair. She had a pale complexion. But she was gorgeous. Next to her was a tall man, he was pale as well. he had blonde hair. Ash-blonde, to be exact, with colored eyes.

"Is he your husband? Mother asked. The woman nodded.

"Nice to meet you, umm..?"

"Ash Redfern." The tall man smiled. "This must be Miriam I suppose?"

I nodded. "Pleasure."

We sat down while mom and the grownups made small talk.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't realize that mom was calling my name.

"Miriam Lynnette Carson!" mom snapped. I whipped my head around, "I'm sorry."

She sighed, "Ready to order?" I shook my head, "I'm not hungry."

"Sweetie at least order some soup. Dr. Quinn said-"

Ash started to cough.

"Are you alright?" mom asked. He nodded, "im sorry but did you say dr Quinn? As in John Quinn?"

Mom nodded. "Do you know him?" Ash nodded.

"We're old friends."

It was my turn to cough.

"Oh God Miriam!" mom raised my hands up like an idiot and patted my back.

"I'm fine. I'm fine"

Mom rubbed my back, "are you okay? Do you need any medicine?" She started to rummage through her purse.

"No, I'm fine." I stopped her.

She nodded. I turned to Ash. "Dr. Quinn mentioned knowing a Mary-Lynnette." Mary-Lynnette smiled, "how is he?"

"He seems fine. I think."

"You think?" Ash asked.

"I don't know him personally."

I began to feel woozy, but I didn't want to upset mom.

The food came.

Mary-Lynnette and Ash bombarded me with many questions of school.

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Paint."

Ash seemed impressed. "What do you like to paint?"

"The night sky."

Mary-Lynnette smiled. "I like to stargaze at night."

I smiled, "never tried it. But I would like to."

My mom's smile grew bigger but her eyes held sorrow.

My stomach began to hurt.

"I'm full."

"Alright sweetie. Just drink your water." I nodded. "Okay."

"What classes are you taking?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"Umm. AP Literature, AP Anatomy, AP Art, AP Calculus, AP Government, and Photography."

Ash was really impressed now. "Aren't those all senior classes?"

I nodded, "I want to graduate early."

"That's splendid." Mary-Lynnette said.

I stood up. "Excuse me."

I started my way toward the restroom when I became even more nauseous. I ran to the restroom and threw up.

"Awwwh gross." I muttered. I rinsed my mouth and held onto the counter.

I felt woozy. Too woozy.

I collapsed.

**Mary-Lynnette POV**

While Katherine went to go get the bill, I turned to Ash.

"She's everything I've ever hoped for." Ash smiled, "she is."

I felt like something was wrong. "I'll be back." Ash nodded.

I walked toward the restroom when I smelled a familiar scent.

It was Miriam's.

I opened the bathroom door.

"OH GOD MIRIAM!"

**Annabel POV**

I woke up from my nap to find myself to grab my laptop and go online.

My friend Serena messaged me.

_Did you hear about Miriam?_

_Noooooooooo. What happened? _

_She got really sick. And she needs a kidney. Id help her but don't know her that way. _

Again, why am I friends with her again?

_Hey bells, wanna grab a drink later? _

Oh yeah, that's why.

_Sure. _

_kk. see yah tonight (; _

_kay. See yah. _

_Byee._

I got offline. Was Miriam really that in trouble?

That's so sad. She has her whole life ahead of her.

Unlike me, I have no life.

Wait a minute, that's it!

Why loose a valuable life, when you can lose a useless one?

I was going to go donate my kidney.

_**At the Hospital**_

"What do you mean I can't donate a kidney?" I asked the receptionist lady.

"Sorry but you have to be 18 or older to donate." She chastised.

"Bullshit. Come one I need to help a friend of mine!" the nurse peered at me at my choice of words but complied.

"Here, have a parent or guardian sigh a release form stating that you may donate a kidney and have it here by tomorrow."

"Done!" I grabbed the paper and shouted a 'thank you' as I walked out.

I was halfway home when Serena called.

"Hey are we still gonna drink tonight?"

I was about to say 'hell yeah'. When I remembered, I needed a healthy kidney.

"sorry but I can'. I have….homework."

"Ha! Yeah right, as if you're smart enough."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're not smart enough. Even my grades are better than you."

"That's because you sleep with the teachers!"

"Grades are important. And I'm going to college. Are you?"

"I'd rather commit suicide than sleep my way to college."

"Suit yourself."

"Have fun with STD's I heard our math teacher had it after fucking that one soccer player."

"OH MY GOD! ANNAB-"

And I hung up.

That felt good. Serves her right to call me an idiot.

I'm still a virgin and proud. 

I decided to forge my parents' signatures since they went away to Russia and didn't even warn me!

Now I got to take care of Lionel. Great.

As if on cue, I redhead freckled face kid popped his head in my room.

"What do you want freckles?"

Lionel grunted, "Why you got to be a meanie huh?"

"Because I'm older."

"No fair."

"In my world it is."

"But it isn't your world Bellie"

"Yes it is. You're just living in it." I hid the paper in a magazine. "Now what do you want?"

"I'm hungry. Make me some food?"

"I can't cook."

Lionel's face fell. "Alright."

I felt a tug in my heart. Dammit. "Hey kiddo?"

Lionel turned around, "yeah?"

"Put on a sweater, and let me grab my keys. We're going to chuck e cheese."

Lionel smiled, "thanks bellie."

"Shut it freckles."

"Hey freckles I need to drop off a paper quickly." Lionel nodded.

We arrived at the hospital when I had to grab Lionel's hand.

"I'm a big boy Bellie."

"Yeah because calling me bellie is big boy material."

Lionel stuck out his tongue.

"Come one red snake, let's go quickly."

We walked up to the front of the desk where I told Lionel to stay.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom. Stay here." He nodded.

On my way to the restroom I noticed Ms. Carson and two other adults looking through the window.

"Hey Ms. C. how's Miriam?"

Ms. Carson was a bit startled to find me here. "Oh Annabel. You found out didn't you?"

"Words spread rather quickly." Ms. Carson nodded.

"Oh Ash, Mary-Lynnette, this is Annabel Levins. One of my neighbors."

I waved coolly, "what's up?"

Ash and Mary-Lynnette looked at me wide-eyed.

"She looks just like- OW!" ash rubbed his forearm.

Weird.

"So ummm what's the news with Miriam?"

"She still needs a donor…" Ash trailed off.

"That's why I'm here." I said excitedly.

Ms. Carson gave me a look, "what do you mean?"

I held up my 'signed' paper. "I got permission from my parents that I can donate a kidney."

Ms. Carson's eyes grew wider than Ash's and Mary-Lynnette's combined. "You did what!?"

"I said I got permission from-"

"I know what you said." Ms. Carson said with her eyes closed. "I just don't think you're the right person to donate."

"Why not?" I snapped.

"Well your background with your drinking-"

"I only drink on the weekends."

"Right. Well besides we can always find a donor. And plus, you're young-"

"Look Ms. Carson. I'm going to donate a kidney. If it helps ill even ask the doctors to donate the healthier kidney."

"Annabel I don't know about this-"

"Would you rather have Miriam get worse? What if it's too late?"

She was silent.

"Exactly." I walked passed her and the other two adults and walked into the room.

"Hey Miriam."

Miriam looked sick as hell, "hey Annabel?"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay…no offense Annabel but why are you here?"

I smiled madly. "Where's your doctor at?"

She pointed toward the only other human being in the room. I did a face palm movement. "Riiiiiiiight. Ummm sir?"

The doctor turned around and his eyes became wide. Gee what the hell is up with these people? "Here's my permission slip thing. Paper, whatever."

The doctor took it. "You're willing to donate one of your kidneys to Miriam?" he asked a bit shocked.

I shrugged, "why not?"

**Meow. Review? **


	4. Shocked and Bravery

**L.J. Smith owns the Night World.**

**Miriam POV**

I was in shock. Did Annabel really say that? I looked at Annabel; she had a serious expression on her face. Dr. Quinn looked at her astounded.

He cleared his throat, "Well I would have to talk to your parents first."

I thought I saw Annabel's eyes show panic for a moment, "They already signed the paper. Can't you just get it over with?"

Dr. Quinn sighed, "Alright, I'll send you to a nurse quickly to get dressed."

"Dressed?"

"Yes Miss, umm…" he looked at the paper. "Annabel. We have to get Miriam a kidney quickly so it will be performed tonight."

"I need to tell my brother that I'm going to be here."

"I'll bring your brother to the waiting room outside the E.R." he informed her.

"Alright." She nodded. Nurse Lovett then motioned her towards another room to get changed.

Dr. Quinn looked at me, "Do you know her?"

I nodded, "She's my neighbor." He nodded, "Are you two close?"

I shook my head, "Not really. I'm quite surprised that she would donate a kidney for me."

Dr. Quinn shrugged, "Maybe she felt bad. Who knows?"

I sighed, "Yeah. Who knows?"

"Is she rude to you?" Ash asked as he came in the room.

I shook my head, "Not at all. I never thought that I would bond with her."

"Why?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"Because she's a rebel." Mom growled.

I rolled my eyes, "mom-"

"Don't defend her Miriam; you know that Annabel has a history."

Dr. Quinn raised an eyebrow, "History?"

Mom continued, "Yes. She's known to throw wild parties that last until dawn. She drinks-"

"She drinks?" Ash asked worriedness covered his voice.

"Yes. And her grades-"

"Do not matter at this point." I looked behind mom and found an annoyed Annabel crossing her arms.

Mom whirled around, "I want what's best for Miriam."

"Then you should be grateful." She retorted.

"Young Lady-"

"Lady? I thought I was a rebel?" she had a smug expression on her face. "And F.Y.I., I stopped drinking."

Mom looked like she was about to explode. "Fine." She said through clenched teeth.

Annabel narrowed her eyes and smiled afterwards.

Nurse Lovett then motioned both of us to a different room where we were both laid down and prepared for the procedure.

It took about an hour to finally start the procedure. I looked over at Annabel and I can see that she hasn't fallen into a deep sleep yet. I, on the other hand can feel myself falling asleep.

The last thing I heard was Dr. Quinn complaining how Annabel wouldn't fall asleep.

**Annabel POV**

"We need to step it up." I heard Dr. Quinn say.

"What's happening?" I slurred.

Nurse Lovett smiled meekly at me, "You're not falling asleep. You're immune system is stronger than we thought."

"That's a shock." I laughed, well tried to.

She smiled, "I like your humor Annabel."

Ms. Carson looked at me, "Annabel, where are your parents?"

I looked at her, "Working." I murmured.

She nodded her head. "And Lionel?"

"Waiting room I think."

She nodded and left.

"I feel sleepy." I sighed.

Nurse Lovett smiled, "That's good. Now sleep."

And that's what I did, sleep.

**Jez POV**

"Oh come on mom! You can't be serious!" my 15 year old son Aleksander complained.

"Sorry Alek but that's what happens when you give us bad grades." Morgead reasoned rubbing his temples.

"Alek rolled his eyes. You didn't get mad at Steven."

"Steven missed school. I wasn't surprised. But I'd expect for that F to be a C." I said with authority in my voice.

Alek sighed, "Fine." And he walked away toward his room.

He will get his grades up in no time." Morgead said.

I sighed, "Yeah I know." I walked toward Morgead and wrapped my arms around him.

"What's this for?" he murmured since his head was in my hair.

"I just wanted a hug." I kissed his neck and smiled.

Morgead stopped hugging back and cupped my face with his hands, "You're so weird Jezebel."

I narrowed my eyes, "I told you to not call me Jezebel Idi-"he stopped me before I could insult him with his lips conquering my own. We kept kissing for what seemed like hours until our phone rang.

I groaned while Morgead chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll get that."

I can hear Morgead having a conversation with Iliana?

"What is it Iliana?" he asked a bit surprised. I couldn't hear what she was saying but whatever she said had sent Morgead into shock.

"Morgead?" I said with a bit of fear in my voice. He didn't respond but handed me the phone.

"Hello? Iliana? What happened?" concern rang in my voice.

I heard Iliana's voice on the other end of the line with worriedness, "I think we've found her."

"Her?"

"Yes Jez. Her. Your daughter."

I shook my head, "But Iliana I don't have a-"I stopped. I knew now what she had meant.

My daughter that I had to give up.

My daughter who was only a month old.

Iliana had found my daughter.

"I'm on my way." I said and hung up.

"Come on Morgead." I said already running out the door. "We have to visit someone."

**Morgead POV**

I still can't believe it. Iliana had just called us and said that our daughter is in the hospital where she and Quinn worked.

I was still in shock, but Jez had managed to drag me into the car and rush to the hospital where we saw Ash and Mary-Lynnette in the waiting room talking to another woman.

"What happened?" I managed to ask. The lady cleared her throat, "My daughter had a kidney transplant from _my neighbor_." She spat the last part out.

_Your daughter. _Mary-Lynnette thought to both Jez and I.

I can feel Jez getting angry at the woman.

_Calm down. _I thought. I didn't want Jez to lose it and get us kicked out of the hospital.

Jez took a deep breath. Quinn walked in the room and once he saw us, he stood in shock. He cleared his throat, "Well Miss Carson, Annabel's blood is a rare type."

The woman known as Miss Carson stiffened as well as Ash, Mare, Jez and i. "What do you mean rare?"

Quinn sighed, "Her blood type can be useful for any other blood type. So you should really thank her."

She scoffed, "Ill thank her mother and father."

"Where's my sister?" we all turned to a curly-haired red-headed freckled boy with wide brown eyes sitting next to Iliana on a waiting room chair.

"Sister?" Jez asked.

The boy nodded, "That man," he pointed at Quinn. "Said that my sister would be asleep for a while. What happened to her?" he looked terrified. I felt my heart hurt, he reminded me of myself when I was 12. But this boy looked younger, around 10.

I knew Jez was thinking the same thing.

"Lionel, why aren't you with your parents?" Miss Carson asked the boy suspiciously.

The little boy looked at her strangely, "Don't you remember Miss Carson? My parents left on a business trip to Russia about a week ago?" he gave her the most obvious face.

Miss Carson looked furious, "Then who signed the papers for her to do the transplant?"

Lionel gave her a confused look, "Papers? What papers?"

Quinn rubbed his temple, "She must've forged it."

Miss Carson went into a rage, "YOU LET A SISTEEN YEAR OLD MENACE TO DONATE ONE OF HER KIDNEYS TO MY DAUGHTER!?" she ranted on and on and on.

Iliana stood up, "Miss Carson, please keep you voice down. And don't talk about our patient like that." She said sternly but calmly. I suddenly have a whole new level of respect to Iliana.

I was losing patience, Jez looked like she was about to knock her head off but Mare grabbed her hand and grasped it hard. Ash was giving me the 'don't-you-fucking-do-any-fucking-thing' look.

I almost lost it when I heard a shout.

"Hey! Don't talk about my sister like that you meanie!" 7 pairs of eyes looked at Lionel with a mixture of emotions. Miss Carson looked offended. Psh good, that bitch deserved it. Mare and Iliana had a look of awe. And Quinn, Ash, Jez, and I just looked at him with approval.

He had guts, he was human.

A small human.

Who stood up for a vampire.

I smiled.

Lionel glared at Miss Carson. "If you don't have anything nice to say about her, then don't even say anything at all!" he walked over to Quinn.

"Where's my sisters room?"

Quinn, still smiling, answered him, "401B."

Lionel smiled, "Thank you." And walked off with Iliana, who motioned Jez and me to follow her.

I held Jez's hand as we got closer and closer.

After what felt like hours, Iliana stopped. She motioned Lionel to go inside first and she motioned us to go around and look through the window.

In a split second we were at the window looking at the two girls asleep.

One had ash-blonde hair that was wavy and short. She must've been Ash and Mares daughter.

The other one however.

She looked tall. Her red curls were sprawled all around her head and she was breathing hard. I smiled. She looked a lot like Jez.

"She looks like you." I nudged Jez. She was almost in tears when she nodded, "I want to see her eyes."

I held her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Me too."

We saw Lionel looking at the girl. He was talking to her. Both Jez and I could hear what he was saying.

"Can you hear me?"

No answer.

"If you can, then just listen."

Still no answer.

"I don't blame you for not taking me to chuck e cheese."

No answer from her but I let out a chuckle.

"I stood up for you in front of Miss Carson. You should've saw me Bellie, you would've been proud of me."

I looked at Jez, "Bellie?" she giggled, "it's a cute nickname."

Lionel stood up, "I hope you're okay when you wake up, love you." And he kissed her cheek and left but not without saying one more thing.

"Thanks for being the mother that mom couldn't be." and he slipped out of the room.

Now I was the one crying.

**Meow .-. **


	5. Bloodlust

**L.J. Smith owns the Night World**

**Annabel POV**

I woke up.

What was wrong with my head? I feel dizzy.

I opened my eyes and looked around. 4:30 AM

Oh dear god.

I also saw Miriam asleep next to me.

I'm hungry.

I decided to eat some of the cookies on the counter. I spat them out.

I need something. Something sweeter like-

What is that smell? I sniffed around. It smelled like..

Miriam.

I looked at her. No, it wasn't her I wanted.

It was blood.

OH GROSS! Why!? I got up and walked toward her.

God she smells so good.

_No! You're better than this. You are not some sort of cannibal!_

I leaned toward her neck.

_No! Don't you dare! Don't you fucken dare to do anything to her! She's your neighbor. She's your friend. You helped saved her!_

I stopped. Despite my body's cravings. I stopped.

God what is wrong with me?

I saw the room door open.

Nurse Lovett came in.

"Oh Annabel! You're awake!" she seemed surprised.

I wanted her blood. I stared at her neck like a wild animal.

"Why are you- oh no. QUINN!" she yelled bolting out of the room.

I ran after her.

She was fast.

But I was faster.

I jumped and caught her leg while she still screamed.

"Annabel stop!" she cried.

I growled.

"Annabel?"

I turned around to face Lionel. He was rubbing his eye still sleepy.

I sprang towards him.

"Annabel what are you doi-OW!"

I bit into his neck.

_Oh god! Stop Annabel! It's Lionel!_

_NO! DON'T STOP! THIS IS WHAT YOU ARE. WHAT YOU NEED. _

_STOP ANNABEL STOP!_

_STOP!_

_STOP!_

"Stop!" muscular arms grabbed me away from Lionel.

I dropped his body.

I didn't even look at who was holding me.

Because I saw Lionel bleeding.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I whispered.

Panic flushed.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted. "What have I done!?" I tried to reach out for him but the arms wouldn't let me. I looked up to see a pair of green gem-like eyes staring at Lionel.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted. I elbowed his face and he cried in pain.

I raced towards Lionel when a woman with red hair like mine grabbed me. "Let go of me!" I slapped her face. She looked stunned, then angry.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. I ran to Lionel and shook him.

"Lionel! Wake up! Don't die Lionel! I'm sorry! Come back! Please come back!" I began to sob. And boy did I cry a shitload.

"LIONEL!" I cried. Dr. Quinn arrived taking Lionel with him. A nurse with a birthmark on her left cheek tried to soothe me.

"He'll be alright. You didn't take that much blood. He'll be fine. Okay?" she said.

"Okay bu-"I stopped in mid-sentence. What did she mean by "You didn't take that much blood" has this happened before?

I realized that this wasn't my fault.

It was Quinn's.

Rage floored into me so much I whacked the nurse of me and sprang towards Quinn who had given Lionel to nurse Lovett for care.

Quinn had turned around when I knocked him down and my arms around his throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" I shouted at him. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

Quinn looked stunned. "Now Annabe-"

"NO! SHUT UP. WHAT DID THAT NURSE MEAN 'YOU DIDN'T TAKE THAT MUCH BLOOD'? WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE MEAN!?"

Quinn blinked.

I crushed his neck harder making him choke.

"Oh my god Annabel don't-"

"ANSWER ME!?" I raged.

Quinn looked like he was about to pass out when the woman and the guy pulled my off of him. "Don't hurt him! He's trying to help!" the guy said.

"You shut up! You don't know what that was like! He did something to me!" I was getting furious now.

The woman tried to calm me down. I saw my hand print on her face a little.

I didn't care.

"What happened?" a man with ash-blonde hair asked. With him was a woman with nice blue eyes.

I realized I had ran into them in the hospital.

What the hell were they doing here?

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

They didn't.

I felt my blood boil. And apparently so did the two people because they yelped claiming that their hands were burning.

"Ow! What did you do?" green-eyed monster said.

I saw Quinn walking toward me. "Annabel-"

I cried. "What did you do to me?"

I looked up at him in horror. "I killed my brother didn't I?"

He shook his head. "You weren't even close. He'll be fine. I promise."

I ran. Five people were hot on my heels.

They were fast.

But I was faster.

I ran out of the hospital into the city.

It was pretty early so when I saw a guy walking I was a bit surprised.

The man grabbed me. "Come here." he growled.

"Let go of me." I said. After hurting Lionel, I really didn't want to hurt this man.

"I said come here." and slammed me into a wall.

I whimpered. "Sir you don't understand."

"Oh I understand that you and I are going to have fun tonight."

I had no choice.

I bit him.

"Oh so you'll coopera-HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

I sucked his blood.

"What are you-what are you-doing?"

He fell to the floor.

I had killed him.

I stepped back looking at his body. I just did that.

I just did that.

"I see we have a rulebreaker here." I whipped around and saw a beautiful girl with black straight hair and ice blue eyes.

"Huh? Who are you?" I stared at her.

She gave me a sinister smile. "Someone who kills rulebreakers."

**Review? **


End file.
